The Seven Sins of Kanazawa and Kazuki
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: KanaXKazu, Wrote in the wee hours of the night and I'm secretly proud. The Seven Sins as pertaining to Kanazawa and Kazuki, warnings abound, Shota, yaoi, smoking, ect. Rated for no other reason than shota. Mostly worksafe.


Seven sins of KanazawaXKazuki.

Cause I loves it.

And I'm starting with Gluttony because Acerbus will laugh.

Mostly worksafe means _MOSTLY_, I think so, but, being a smutmaster, I have no idea what worksafe entails so... you shouldn't really be reading Fanfic at work no how...

-

_Gluttony:_

_-_

"Okay, you just ate three cheeseburgers, four orders of fries and five milkshakes," Kanazawa paused, looking sadly at his bedraggled wallet. "and you want dinner?"

"yeah, I'm starving!" Kazuki grinned and then looked over at Kanazawa hopefully. Kanazawa snapped his wallet closed.

"nope, no going." he stated and Kazuki immediately went into 'whine mode' cranked all the way up to level seven.

"what?! Kana-yaaaaan!!!!!" Kazuki yanked on his sensei's long overcoat. Kanazawa kneaded at his eyes.

Sometimes Kazuki was worse than a needy puppy.

"Kazuki, I'm not made of food, but, if you want, you can raid my fridge." Kanazawa answered and Kazuki looked dubious at first and then asked the question Kanazawa had almost expected.

"…when'd you last go shopping?"

-

_Pride:_

_-_

Kazuki hit another sour note and sighed.

"okay, I give up!" he stated brightly and Kanazawa smiled.

"you really can't?" he asked, laying his chin on the back of the chair he was sitting entirely improperly in, something the other teachers would scold him about, what with being a bad example and all.

Not that that was the only thing he did he got nagged about.

"nope." Kazuki answered and tucked his trumpet away into it's case, leaning against the chalk board.

"I used to be able to sing that song." Kanazawa answered, nostalgia, or something close to it, filling him with the warm little wibblies.

"you should have, you wrote it, and yeah I know, it was awesome on tape, so I picked it up. Trumpet's impossible though." Kazuki started out the statement in near excitement and ended on a verbal sour note, frowning slightly.

"are you sure it's not because you're trying to play it by ear, you know how bad you are at that." Kanazawa inquired, entirely innocently, and Kazuki frowned, arms crossing.

"you know, for some reason I thought you'd be excited that I was trying." he stated, glaring over at his sensei. Kanazawa stood and pulled Kazuki closer.

"I'm flattered you're interested in my music, entirely flattered, but I would have been even more flattered if you'd been good at it before you told me." he stated, kissing softly at Kazuki's neck. The young trumpet player sighed heavily.

"your ego is positively raging right now isn't it?" he inquired and Kanazawa grinned softly.

"yes, yes indeed."

-

_Lust:_

_-_

Kanazawa just couldn't keep up. And it irritated him that that probably meant he was getting old.

Kazuki curled around him like some type of snake, kissing and licking his way from his sensei's neck up to his ear.

"ready?" he asked and Kanazawa gave an exasperated groan.

"no, shh, snuggle." he demanded, tugging the enthusiastic boy to his side. Kazuki smiled and threw an arm over him, kissing his ear soundly.

"it's okay, I love you anyway." he declared and Kanazawa felt like burying his face in the pillows.

"yes. I know." he grumbled and Kazuki frowned down at him.

"if it helps, you have more stamina than me." he stated and Kanazawa groaned again and pushed the boy down to the pillows, throwing an arm over him and finally burying his face in the pillows.

"thank you Kazuki. Now kindly shut your face and go to sleep." he grumbled. Kazuki grinned and snuggled into his side, and Kanazawa mourned his lost youth.

-

_Wrath:_

_-_

Kazuki slammed through the door to Kanazawa's classroom where the teacher was sedately packing hi things before the sudden arrival. The boy was red-faced and his eyes were sharp and angry, hands white knuckled at his sides.

"Fired?" he hissed and Kanazawa removed the cigarette from his mouth and set it in the carefully cleaned ashtray sitting on the edge of his desk.

"yep." he answered then scowled when he realized the little puddle of water in the ashtray had just put said cigarette out. Kazuki shot from the door to the desk in what seemed like an instant.

"they can't do that! It's… no! You're our teacher and you can't _leave!"_ he nearly yelled it, tears clouding his eyes and Kanazawa smiled softly.

"Kazu," he started softly, tearful eyes rising up to greet him. "it's not because of you, promise."

The boy's eyes went squinted in confusion.

"b-but--" he started and Kanazawa crossed the gap between them, putting an arm around him and pulling him in.

"no, really, I was fired for poor misconduct yes, but it's got nothing to do with you." Kanazawa answered honestly and Kazuki sniffled.

"w-why then?" he asked and Kanazawa smiled a little into the boy's hair, secretly proud of the feat.

"I punched a student for making fun of you." he answered and Kazuki pushed him off.

"then how is it not my fault?!" he argued, suddenly angry again, and Kanazawa considered it, scratching at the back of his head.

"actually, now that I think about it… it is in some small almost undeniable way, your fault." he muttered and Kazuki's eyes teared up again.

"Kana-yaaaaan…" he whined, sniffling a little, and Kanazawa smiled. Leaning down and kissing him soundly.

"don't worry, if you didn't irrevocably ruin my life I don't think I'd love you as much." Kanazawa answered and Kazuki sniffled and glared at the same time, punching his lover in the arm.

"jerk."

-

_Greed:_

_-_

"why did you get into music Kana-yan?" Kazuki asked suddenly one day, his teacher giving him that lazy stare he'd so long ago mastered. Kanazawa frowned a little, seriously considering the question, then leaned back and pulled a cigarette from his pack.

"I wanted to be famous." he answered, lighting up his cigarette and taking a long drag. He knew he was going to need it… Kazuki gaped.

"is that it?! The only reason?!" he asked, nearly yelling it and Kanazawa nodded.

"yep. I was talented at it, I thought I could get famous. Love of the art came later but that was the reason I started. I wanted to be famous." Kanazawa answered honestly and Kazuki wrestled with that information, it seeming to offend his very moral bases, and Kanazawa glanced at the conflicted teen as well.

"Kazu?" he grunted and Kazuki looked up, frowning. Kanazawa sighed and knew he'd regret it, but even greedy bastards like him knew when to throw out a bone. "why'd you get into music?"

"oh! See, I used to play basketball but one day…"

Then, Kanazawa heard the whole long tale that afternoon, complete with strange and minute details.

And Kanazawa took three aspirin.

-

_Envy:_

_-_

Kanazawa woke up to petting. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable but there was jut enough tugging at his hair for him to be irritated.

"Kazuki, what are you doing?" he grumbled and swallowed hard, dismissing his dry mouth thoroughly.

"playing with your hair." Kazuki said in a tone that sounded not unlike bliss.

"stop it, I'm trying to sleep." Kanazawa grunted and flopped over, Kazuki arching over him to get at pony-tail freed tresses.

"but it's just so pretty!" Kazuki said, much brighter than should have been at 3:57 in the morning. Kanazawa briefly wondered just how long Kazuki had been up.

"call me pretty again…" Kanazawa half-heartedly threatened and Kazuki leaned in, blowing the one blonde lock from his nose then kissing him softly. Kazuki purred against him and writhed a little until he'd wiggled his way on top of Kanazawa.

"I want." Kazuki complained, gripping hands in Kanazawa's hair. The teacher mentally groaned and reached hands up to grab the boy's.

"my hair." he stated and Kazuki whined a little, leaning in closer.

"mine's so not soft or pretty…" Kazuki complained and Kanazawa saw an opening.

"I warned you." he stated and easily flipped them over, pressing their lips together and wholly intending full scale wake up sex.

-

_Sloth:_

_-_

Kazuki yawned, rain beating against the window in lazy rivulets as if imitating the rooms only other occupant.

"man, I could so go for a nap right now." Kazuki muttered, Kanazawa grunting from his place at the front of the room. "it's so… gray."

Another responding grunt and Kazuki sighed. Kanazawa must have been feeling just as tired as him. Kazuki stretched and yawned again, his jaw popping a little and hi back twitching from being seated at the desk for so long. He stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"hey Kana-yan, can we go back to your place? My mom's making tuna noodle casserole." Kazuki shuddered a little with the statement and started up to the front of the room, another responding grunt his only inclination Kanazawa had heard him. He smiled. "cool. And you can help me with my…"

Kazuki was brought up short when he reached the front of the classroom and noticed that Kanazawa was soundly asleep in his chair, precariously balanced back on the back two legs and his feet propped up on his desk. Kazuki grinned and leaned in, kissing his teacher's cheek and grabbing the coat off the back of the chair to drape over the sleeping man's prone form.

"okay, but you owe me dinner." Kazuki whispered and walked out of the school to a doom of Tuna Noodle Death.

-

End.

Okay, I really liked this, immensely as a matter of fact, and now, at nearly Four in the morning, I have to get… and hour and a half of sleep…

Damn this writing induced insomnia!!!! Honestly, I think I have some sort of psychological disease forcing me to write at the wee hours.


End file.
